Dzieci kapitana Granta/40
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Kopalnie góry Aleksandra. W roku 1844 sir Roderick Impey Murchison, późniejszy prezes Królewskiego Towarzystwa Geograficznego w Londynie, zauważył, przez badanie ich formacji, wielkie podobieństwo łańcucha gór Uralskich z pasmem gór australijskich, ciągnącem się z północy na południe, wpobliżu południowego wybrzeża. Że zaś łańcuch Uralski jest złotodajny, przeto uczony geolog przypuszczał, że drogi ten kruszec znajdować się musi i w łańcuchu gór australijskich. I rzeczywiście, we dwa lata potem przysłano mu kilka kawałków złota z Nowej Walji Południowej, co spowodowało emigrację znacznej liczby robotników z Kornwalji do złotodajnych okolic Nowej Holandji. Niejaki Franciszek Dutton znalazł pierwsze płatki złota w Australji Południowej, a pp. Forbes i Smyth odkryli pierwsze placery w Nowej Walji. Za przykładem pierwszych emigrantów napływać poczęli górnicy ze wszystkich części świata. Jednakże dopiero 3-go kwietnia 1851 r. Hargraves znalazł bardzo bogate pokłady złota i zaproponował gubernatorowi osady Sydney, że mu je wskaże za skromnem wynagrodzeniem pięciuset funtów szterlingów. Gubernator nie przyjął tej propozycji, ale wiadomość o odkryciu rozeszła się zaraz. Poszukiwacze zwrócili się ku Summerhill i Lenis Pond. Powstało miasto Ophir, które w przyszłości usprawiedliwiło swą nazwę biblijną przez bogatą eksploatację złota. Aż dotąd cicho było w prowincji Wiktorja; ona to jednak obfitością swych pokładów miała przewyższyć wszystkie inne. I rzeczywiście, w killka miesięcy potem, w sierpniu 1851 r., znaleziono tam pierwsze bryłki, a wkrótce już w czterech okręgach rozpoczęto eksploatację na wielką skalę. Okręgi, w mowie będące, były: Ballarat, Ovens, Bendigo i góra Aleksandra — wszystkie bardzo bogate. Lecz nad rzeką Ovens obfitość wód utrudniała roboty; w Ballarat nierówno rozrzucone żyły złota zawodziły często nadzieje poszukiwaczy; w Bendigo grunt był niedogodny do pracy; tylko więc okręg góry Aleksandra posiadał wszystkie przyjazne warunki, a cena złota, stamtąd wydobywanego, doszła do wyższej niż gdziekolwiek cyfry: 1441 franków za funt. Do tego to miejsca, które było świadkiem tylu ruin majątkowych, lub fortun całkiem niespodziewanych, doszli, dążąc wzdłuż trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika, podróżni, szukający kapitana Granta. Dnia 31 grudnia, po całodniowym pochodzie po gruncie nierównym i utrudzającym konie i woły, wieczorem spostrzeżono zaokrąglone wierzchołki góry Aleksandra. Rozłożono się obozem w ciasnym wąwozie tego małego łańcucha. Konie i woły spętane szukały sobie paszy pomiędzy stosami kwarcu. Nie był to jeszcze pas kopalni eksploatowanych i dopiero nazajutrz, to jest w pierwszym dniu roku 1866, wóz podróżny wtoczył się na drogi tej bogatej okolicy. Paganel i jego towarzysze zachwyceni byli widokiem tej słynnej góry, zwanej Geboor w języku australijskim. Tam rzuciła się cała horda awanturników, złodziei i uczciwych ludzi; to jest takich, którzy wieszają i których wieszają. Na pierwszą wieść o tem wielkiem odkryciu, w złotym roku 1851, wszystko, co żyło, opuszczało swe siedziby; miasta stały opróżnione, role odłogiem legły, okręty nie miały marynarzy na obsługi. Gorączka złota stała się zaraźliwą, jak dżuma. Iluż to na nią umarło takich, którzy sądzili, że już w ręku trzymają fortunę! Natura, jak powiadają, hojnie rozsiała miljony na przeszło dwudziestu pięciu stopniach szerokości tej cudownej Australji. Żniwiarze biegli po to żniwo. Być kopaczem (digger) stało się najpożądańszym stanem i, jakolwiek wielu upadło pod brzemieniem pracy bezowocnej, zato niejeden zbogacił się jednem zagłębieniem rydla. Zapomniano o niepowodzeniach, sławiono pomyślne wypadki. Te wybryki losu znalazły echo we wszystkich pięciu częściach świata. Wkrótce tłumy chciwców ze wszystkich klas społeczeństwa napłynęły do Australji, tak, że w ciągu ostatnich czterech miesięcy 1852 r. w samem Melbourne znajdowało się pięćdziesiąt cztery tysiące wychodźców. To cała armja, ale armja bez wodza i bez karności, armja rozzuchwalona zwycięstwem jeszcze nieodniesionem; słowem, pięćdziesiąt cztery tysiące rabusiów najszkodliwszego rodzaju. Podczas tych pierwszych lat szalonego upojenia straszny był tam nieład; jednakże Anglicy przy swej zwykłej energji potrafili opanować położenie. Policjanci i żandarmi krajowi przywrócili ład i zabezpieczyli ludzi uczciwych od złodziei; dlatego też Glenarvan nie znalazł już scen gwałtownych z 1852 r. Trzynaście lat upłynęło od tej epoki; eksploatacja gruntów złotodajnych odbywała się metodycznie, według zasad surowej organizacji. Już też wyczerpały się płóczkarnie, bo, że korzystano ze skarbów przez naturę nagromadzonych, najlepszym dowodem jest to, że od 1852 do 1858, to jest w ciągu lat sześciu, górnicy wydobyli z gruntów prowincji Wiktorji sześćdziesiąt trzy miljony, sto siedem tysięcy, czterysta siedemdziesiąt osiem funtów szterlingów, czyli przeszło półtora miljarda franków (1,577,686,950 fr.). Emigracja zatem znacznie się zmniejszyła, wychodźcy bowiem rzucali się na grunty jeszcze nie tknięte. Dlatego też "gold-fields" (złote pola), świeżo odkryte w Otago i w Marlborough w Nowej Zelandji, dotąd są nawskroś dziurawione przez tysiące termitów dwunożnych i bezpiórychByć może jednak, że emigranci się omylili, gdyż pokłady złotodajne nie tak się jeszcze prędko wyczerpią. Według ostatnich wiadomości z Australji, zajmują one w prowincjach Wiktorji i Nowej Walji pięć miljonów hektarów (około 9 miljonów mórg). Waga przybliżona kwarcu, zawierającego żyły złota, wynosiłaby 20,650 miljardów kilogramów (kilogram znaczy 2½ funta), a przy obecnych środkach eksploatacji, na wyczerpanie zupełne tych pokładów sto tysięcy robotników musiałoby pracować przez trzy wieki. Wogóle oceniają bogactwo pokładów złotodajnych Australji na 664 miljardy 250 miljonów franków.. Około godziny jedenastej podróżni przybyli do środkowego punktu eksploatacji. Tam wznosiło się prawdziwe miasto z warsztatami, domami bankowemi, kościołami, koszarami, redakcjami gazet, hotelami, willami i t. d. Niczego tam nie brakowało; był nawet teatr bardzo uczęszczany, w którym miejsce kosztowało dziesięć szylingów. Grywano w nim z wielkiem powodzeniem sztukę pod tytułem: "Franciszek Obadiah, czyli szczęśliwy kopacz". Bohater w końcu sztuki rozpaczliwe zagłębiał po raz ostatni rydel w ziemię i wydobywał z niej "nugget", to jest bryłę złota rodzimego, wagi nieprawdopodobnej. Glenarvan ciekawy był zwiedzić obszar eksploatowany, kazał więc, aby wóz szedł naprzód pod opieką Ayrtona i Mulradyego. Miał zamiar połączyć się z nimi za kilka godzin. Przewodnikiem i ciceronem wycieczki był, jak się łatwo domyśleć, uczony Jakób Paganel. Za jego to radą skierowano się ku bankowi. Ulice były szerokie, brukowane i starannie polewane wodą. Oko na każdym kroku spotykało olbrzymie afisze: Golden Compagny (limited), Digger's General Office, Nuggets Union i t. d. Stowarzyszenie rąk i kapitałów zastąpiło czynność pojedyńczą górnika. Ze wszech stron słyszeć się dawał turkot płóczkarń, lub maszyn, rozbijających kwarc drogocenny. Poza budynkami mieszkalnemi rozciągały się "placers", to jest obszerne przestrzenie ziemi eksploatowanej. Tam pracowali górnicy na rachunek kompanji, która dobrze ich wynagradzała. Trudno było zliczyć wszystkie otwory, przez nich wykopane; cała przestrzeń ziemi wyglądała, jak jedno wielkie rzeszoto. Żelazo rydlów i łopat, lśniące na słońcu, rzucało blask żywy. Pomiędzy robotnikami znaleźć było można typy wszystkich narodowości; ludzie ci godzili się jednak z sobą i spełniali swój obowiązek milcząco, jako ludzie płatni. — Nie sądźcie jednak — mówił Paganel do swych towarzyszów — aby na ziemi australijskiej nie było już wcale tych rozgorączkowanych poszukiwaczów, dobijających się gwałtem fortuny w niepewnej grze kopalń. Wiem, że wielu z nich wynajmuje się kompanji i nie mogą inaczej, bo wszystkie grunty złotodajne sprzedane są lub wydzierżawione przez rząd. Lecz i dla tego, kto nic nie ma, kto ani nająć, ani kupić nie może, temu pozostaje jeszcze szansa zbogacenia się bez kosztu. — A to jak? — zapytała lady Helena. — Tak — odpowiedział Paganel — że i my nawet, nie mający najmniejszego prawa do tych gruntów, moglibyśmy zbogacić się przy szczęściu. — Ale jakim sposobem? — rzekł major. — Przez jumping. — Cóżto jest ten jumping? — pytał dalej major. — Jest to rodzaj zmowy między górnikami, która często sprowadza gwałty i nieporządki, jakich władze nie potrafiły nigdy przytłumić. — Ależ do licha, Paganelu — zawołał Mac Nabbs — nadużywasz naszej cierpliwości! — Już, już kochany majorze, przystępuję do wyjaśnienia. Przyjęte jest, że wszelki grunt, w obrębie eksploatacji leżący, na którym nie pracowano w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin (wyjąwszy wielkie święta), przechodzi na własność publiczną. Ktokolwiek go obejmie, ma prawo kopać na nim i zbogacić się, jeśli mu niebo przyjdzie z pomocą. Tak, tak, mój chłopcze — mówił dalej, zwracając się do Roberta — staraj się znaleźć jeden z takich otworów i próbuj szczęścia. — Panie Paganel — rzekła Marja Grant — nie nasuwaj pan memu bratu podobnych myśli. — Żartuję, kochana miss — odpowiedział Paganel — i Robert wie o tem dobrze. On górnikiem! Nigdy! Kopać ziemię, orać, uprawiać, aby ją potem zasiać i doczekać się żniwa, to rozumiem. Ale grzebać w ziemi jak kret, aby w niej znaleźć trochę złota... to smutne rzemiosło i, aby się go chwycić, trzeba być od Boga i ludzi chyba opuszczonym. Zwiedziwszy główne kopalnie i zbadawszy grunt, złożony z kwarcu, szystu glinianego i piasku, podróżni zbliżyli się do banku. Był to obszerny budynek, na którego szczycie powiewała flaga narodowa. Lord Glenarvan doznał uprzejmego przyjęcia ze strony głównego inspektora zakładów. Tam to przedsiębiorcy za pokwitowaniem składają złoto, wydobyte z łona ziemi. Minęły już te czasy, kiedy pierwszych górników wyzyskiwali kupcy kolonji, nabywając od nich po pięćdziesiąt trzy szylingi uncję złota, a odprzedając ją w Melbourne po sześćdziesiąt pięć. Wprawdzie kupiec ryzykował wiele, bo niezawsze eskorta nawet zdołała doprowadzić transport do miejsca przeznaczenia, wobec rozbójników i rabunków, praktykujących się na wszystkich drogach. Pokazano gościom ciekawe i rzadkie bryłki złota, a inspektor udzielił im zajmujących szczegółów o różnych sposobach wydobywania tego kruszcu. Znajduje się on zwykle pod dwoma postaciami: albo jako złoto rodzime, albo też jak złoto w rudzie. Jako minerał bywa ono pomieszane z ziemiami napływowemi, lub też zawarte w rudzie kwarcowej. Sposób wydobywania go musi zastosowany być do natury gruntu; kopie się je na powierzchni, lub też w głębi ziemi. Złoto rodzime spoczywa w głębi potoków, w dolinach i wąwozach, ułożone odpowiednio od miąższości; najprzód ziarnka, potem blaszki, a nareszcie płatki. Złoto w rudzie, która uległa rozkładowi wskutek wpływów atmosferycznych, skupione jest w miejscach, które górnicy nazywają "kieszeniami", i nieraz się zdarza, iż jedna taka "kieszeń" odrazu zbogaca szczęśliwego poszukiwacza. W kopalniach góry Aleksandra złoto znajduje się głównie w warstwach gliniastych i w przerwach między skałami łupku. Tam to jest główne gniazdo brył złota i niejeden już górnik zdobył tam fortunę ogromną. Goście, obejrzawszy różne okazy złota, zwiedzili muzeum mineralogiczne banku. Widzieli poklasyfikowane i ponazywane wszystkie minerały, z jakich się składa grunt australijski. Złoto nie jest jedynem jego bogactwem i bez przesady możnaby Australję nazwać obszerną skrzynią, w której natura złożyła cenne swe klejnoty. W szafach poukładane błyszczały topazy białe, współzawodniczące z topazami brazylijskiemi — granaty, rubiny, gatunek ślicznej zielonej krzemionki, rubiny bladawe, rubiny spinele szkarłatne i ich odmiana różowa nadzwyczajnej piękności; szafiry jasno i ciemno-błękitne, równie rzadkie i poszukiwane, jak szafiry tybetańskie i malabarskie, wreszcie mały krysztalik diamentu, znaleziony na brzegach rzeki Turon. Niczego nie brakło w tej świetnej kolekcji drogich kamieni, a po złoto do oprawienia ich niedaleko trzeba było chodzić, gdyby kto chciał mieć je zupełnie do ubrania gotowe. Podziękowawszy inspektorowi za jego uprzejmość, wrócono jeszcze do placerów. Paganel, jakkolwiek nie troszczył się o dobra doczesne, na każdym jednak kroku zagłębiał wzrok badawczy w ten grunt tak bogaty. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego, pomimo ciągłych żartów swych towarzyszy. Co chwila schylał się, podnosił kamyczek, kawałek rudy, odłamek kwarcu i oglądał je uważnie, a potem odrzucał na bok ze wzgardą. — Kochany Paganelu — pytał major z uśmiechem — czy ci co zginęło? — Zapewne — odparł Paganel — zawsze się traci to, czego się nie znalazło w tej krainie złota i drogich kamieni. Sam nie wiem dlaczego, ale radbym stąd wynieść jaką bryłkę, ważącą kilka uncyj, albo i ze dwadzieścia funtów, nie więcej. — I cóżbyś z nią zrobił, mój zacny przyjacielu? — pytał ciekawie Glenarvan. — Och, wiedziałbym co zrobić — odpowiedział Paganel. — Ofiarowałbym ją memu krajowi. Złożyłbym ją w Banku Francuskim... — Któryby ją przyjął? — Zapewne, za pokwitowaniem w formie obligacyj kolejowych. Winszowano Paganelowi dowcipnego sposobu ofiarowania bryłki złota "swemu krajowi" — a lady Helena życzyła mu z duszy, aby znalazł największą w świecie bryłę złota rodzimego. Tak żartując, podróżni przebiegli większą część gruntów eksploatowanych. Wszędzie robota odbywała się regularnie, mechanicznie, ale bez ożywienia. Po dwugodzinnej przechadzce, Paganel natrafił na oberżę bardzo porządną, gdzie zaproponował wypoczynek aż do nadejścia wozu. Lady Helena przystała na to, a ponieważ wypadało zażądać czegoś w oberży, Paganel prosił o podanie jakiego trunku krajowego. Podano dla każdej osoby jeden "nobler", czyli poprostu grog, ale grog odwrotnie przygotowany, bo zamiast kieliszka wódki do dużej szklanki wody, nalewają tu kieliszek wody do ogromnej szklanicy wódki, słodzą to i piją. Było to trochę zanadto po australijsku i z wielkiem zdziwieniem oberżystki nobler, ochrzczony sporą karafką wody, zmienił się na grog wielkobrytański. Rozmawiano następnie o kopalniach i górnikach, jako o rzeczy świeżo w pamięci wszystkich będącej. Paganel, bardzo zadowolony ze wszystkiego, co widział, oświadczył jednak, że musiało to być o wiele ciekawsze dawniej, w pierwszych latach eksploatacji góry Aleksandra. — Ziemia — mówił on — była wtedy nawskroś przeszyta dziurami i zalana legjonami mrówek pracownic, ale jakich mrówek! Wszyscy emigranci byli roznamiętnieni, ale nieoględni na jutro. Złotko płynęło jak szalone: przepijano je lub przegrywano, a ta oberża, w której się znajdujemy, była "piekłem", jak mówiono naówczas. Za każdem prawie rzuceniem kostki z jednej strony, następowało z drugiej uderzenie nożem. Policja nic poradzić nie mogła i nieraz gubernator kolonji musiał wyruszać z wojskiem regularnem przeciw tej zgrai zbuntowanych górników. Jednakże zdołał ich uspokoić; na każdego eksploatującego nałożył podatek konsensowy, który wybierał nie bez trudności. Pomimo to nieporządki były tu daleko mniejsze, niż w Kalifornji. — Więc każdy, kto chce, może być górnikiem? — zapytała lady Helena. — Tak jest, pani. Nie trzeba na to posiadać stopnia uniwersyteckiego. Dość jest mieć silne ręce. Awanturnicy, gnani nędzą, przybywali do kopalń przeważnie bez grosza, bogatsi z rydlem, ubożsi z nożem, a każdy z wściekłością i gorączką zysku. Ciekawy był zaiste widok tych ziem złotodajnych! Grunt pokryty był namiotami, chatkami, lepiankami, barakami z ziemi, desek lub chróstu, w pośród których panował namiot gubernatora, ozdobiony flagą brytyjską i namioty jego agentów z grubego płótna niebieskiego, a dalej budy wekslarzy, handlarzy złota, oraz przemysłowców, frymarczących w najrozmaitszy sposób i spekulujących na to nagromadzenie bogactw i nędzy. Ci ostatni bogacili się na pewno. Trzeba było widzieć tych kopaczów z długiemi brodami, w czerwonych wełnianych koszulach, żyjących w błocie i wodzie. Powietrze napełniał bezustanny stuk rydlów i wyziewy smrodliwe, pochodzące ze szkieletów zwierząt gnijących na gruncie. Kurzawa dusząca, jakby mgłą obwijała tych nieszczęśliwych, dostarczając śmierci kontyngens niemały; w klimacie mniej zdrowym tyfus zdziesiątkowałby niezawodnie to ogromne zbiorowisko ludzkie. I gdybyż to choć powiodło się wszystkim tym awanturnikom! Ale przeciwnie; śmiało liczyć można, że na jednego zbogaconego górnika stu, dwustu nawet może umarło z nędzy i rozpaczy. — Czy mógłbyś nam powiedzieć, Paganelu — zapytał lord Glenarvan — jak postępowano przy wydobywaniu złota? — Nic prostszego — odpowiedział geograf. — Pierwsi poszukiwacze wydobywali złoto z piasku, jak to jeszcze dotąd praktykuje się w niektórych częściach gór Seweńskich we Francji. Dziś kopanje postępują inaczej: idą wprost do źródła samego, do żyły dającej blaszki, płatki i bryłki. Tamci poprzestawali na myciu piasku złotego. Kopali ziemię, wybierali warstwy, jak im się zdawało, produkcyjne, i zlewali je wodą dla oddzielenia drogiego kruszcu. My to odbywało się zapomocą narzędzia pochodzącego z Ameryki, zwanego "craddle" czyli kolebka. Była to skrzynia długości pięciu stóp, jakby rodzaj trumny otwartej i podzielonej na dwie przegrody. W pierwszej umieszczone było rzeszoto, pod którem znajdowały inne, o drobniejszych dziurkach; druga przegroda była zwężona spodniej swej części. Kładziono piasek na rzeszoto w jednym końcu, nalewano na niego wodę i poruszano ręką, albo raczej kołysano przyrząd. Kamienie pozostawały w pierwszem rzeszocie, kruszec i piasek drobny w następnych, odpowiednio do swej wielkości, a ziemia rozpuszczona uchodziła spodem wraz z wodą. Takiej maszyny używano powszechnie. — Ale trzeba ją było posiadać — wtrącił John Mangles. — Kupowano ją od górników zbogaconych lub zrujnowanych stosownie do okoliczności — odpowiedział Paganel — albo zupełnie bez niej się obchodzono. — A czemże ją zastępowano? — spytała Marja Grant. — Miską, kochana panno Marjo, prostą miską żelazną; czyszczono ziemię, jak się czyści zboże; tylko że zamiast ziarn pszenicy zbierano niekiedy ziarnka złota. W pierwszym roku, tym sposobem i bez innych kosztów, niejeden górnik dorobił się fortuny. Widzicie kochani przyjaciele, że były to dobre czasy, chociaż para butów kosztowała sto pięćdziesiąt franków, a dziesięć szylingów płacono za szklankę limonjady! Najpierw przybywający zawsze dobrze wychodzą. Złota była wszędzie obfitość wielka na powierzchni ziemi; strumienie płynęły w łożyskach, usianych tym kruszcem; znajdowano złoto nawet na ulicach w Melbourne; do brukowania ulic używano piasku złotego. W ciągu niespełna miesiąca, bo od 26 stycznia do 24 lutego 1852 r., pod eskortą rządową przywieziono z góry Aleksandra do Melbourne złota za osiem miljonów dwieście trzydzieści osiem tysięcy siedemset pięćdziesiąt franków, co średnio wynosi sto sześćdziesiąt cztery tysiące siedemset dwadzieścia pięć franków dziennie! — Czy też zdarzało się, że zrobiono wielkie odrazu majątki? — zapytała lady Helena. — Kilka nawet było takich wypadków. — A wiesz o nich? — rzekł Glenarvan. — Dlaczego nie? — odpowiedział Paganel. — W roku 18 w okręgu Ballarat, znaleziono bryłę złota, ważącą pięćset siedemdziesiąt trzy uncje; drugą w Gippsland, ważącą siedemset ośmdziesiąt dwie uncje; a w 1861 r. sztabkę, zawierającą osiemset trzydzieści cztery uncje złota. Nakoniec znowu w Ballarat pewien górnik znalazł bryłę ważącą 130 funtów, co licząc po 1722 franki za funt, wyniesie dwieście dwadzieścia trzy tysiące osiemset sześćdziesiąt franków. Przyznacie państwo, że piękne to uderzenie rydla, które przynosi jedenaście tysięcy franków rocznego dochodu. — A w jakim stosunku wzrosła produkcja złota od chwili odkrycia kopalń? — zapytał John Mangles. — W ogromnym stosunku, kochany kapitanie; na początku tego wieku produkcja ta wynosiła czterdzieści siedem miljonów rocznie, a obecnie, wliczając w to i produkcję kopalń europejskich, azjatyckich i amerykańskich, oceniają ją na dziewięćset miljonów, czyli prawie miljard. — Tak więc, panie Paganel — rzekł młody Robert — tu w tem miejscu, pod naszemi stopami, może się znajduje wielka ilość złota. — Tak jest, mój chłopcze, po miljonach stąpamy; ale ponieważ depcemy miljony, przeto pogardzamy niemi. — Australja przeto jest krajem uprzywilejowanym. — Nie, Robercie — odpowiedział geograf. — Krainy złotodajne nie są bynajmniej uprzywilejowane; rodzi się w nich ludność próżniacza, a nigdy rasa silna i pracowita. Dowodem tego najlepszym Brazylja, Meksyk, Kalifornja, Australja. Krainami błogosławionemi nazwać można ziemie, wydające nie złoto, lecz żelazo!